


Padre e figlio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Oro bianco [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un What if sulla fuga di Lucius Malfoy da Azkaban.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Prompt: Losing my insanity- Sonata Arctica





	Padre e figlio

Padre e figlio  
  
Lucius rabbrividì, accelerò e continuò a correre. Gli occhi erano arrossati e sporgenti, i lunghi capelli biondi arruffati gli aderivano al viso sudato. Cadde in avanti, si strappò la casacca bianca e nera, si diede la spinta con le mani proseguendo a gattoni. Fu scosso da una serie di brividi, sentiva il petto dolergli e la testa gli girava. Avvertì delle mani sulle spalle. Alzò il capo, ansimando. Draco lo abbracciò, strinse il capo del genitore al petto.  
“Va tutto bene, papà” sussurrò. Il Malfoy più grande lo abbracciò e sentì il sapore del sangue in bocca. Le labbra screpolate si spaccarono e un rivolo di sangue gli scese fino al mento sporgente.  
“So-sono… scappato…” balbettò. Le lacrime scesero lungo le guance di Draco e il giovane singhiozzò.  
“Ora ci penso io a te” bisbigliò.


End file.
